wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cheerful
"Don't ''steal ''me? What the heck?" Appearance "Just because I'm half RainWing doesn't mean I'm like them." Cheerful is evidently a hybrid. His scales are red, and are constantly shifting to different shades of the color. His sidescales and back are a dull red-purple, and so are his claws. His front right leg is completely brown-red except for his talons. His underbelly is dark brown, and his eyes are emerald green. His wings are huge like a SkyWing's, and they have gray and red cloud patterns on them. Cheerful's frill also has those patterns. Personality Cheerful took more SkyWing grumpiness than RainWing cheerfulness. He snaps at almost everyone, except Lianhua. He has a soft spot for the SkyWing-SeaWing. Cheerful goes by Flaming Talon, and only Lianhua knows his real name. Cheerful never found out about his animus power. Backstory Cheerful was hatched in the middle of a clearing. No food, no water, nothing. Well, nothing but a stupid RainWing in his face. The dragonet hissed and scampered away from it, but the dragon caught it and held it. The dragonet kicked and hissed, which the RainWing thought was happiness. And then Cheerful was given the dumbest name in existance. Cheerful never called his mother, Papaya, mom or mommy. Not even mother. Just Papaya. Or if he was in a really bad mood, RainWing. He wanted nothing to do with her. Eventually the hardy dragonet, now 6, packed a satchel of coins and food he stole from his mother and flew away. Eventually, the exhausted dragonet collapsed on a beach. Cheerful was rudely awakened by some other hybrid who claimed to be the SeaWing princess... which he brushed off. Hybrids can't be princesses, right? The hybrid convinced him to come with her to a hut on the beach, her secret hideout. They exchanged names. The hybrid's name was Lianhua. When Cheerful was telling his name, he didn't want to seem weak. He thought of an alias on the spot. Flaming Talon. Lianhua gave Cheerful food and water, but the RainWing-SkyWing still remained aloof around the other hybrid. Wellll, until he found out about his feelings towards her. Frick frack. He only met her like 2 weeks ago what the?? He never built up the confidence to tell her, until he was 12 and she was 11. Lianhua confessed her love too, and the two dragons became a thing. Cheerful told Lianhua about his real name. 2 years later, Cheerful found out something shocking; Lianhua had been carrying an egg. And her father was coming to see them both. Surprisingly, Lianhua's father was happy to see that she had an egg, and accepted Cheerful into the family. However, only hours later, an angry SkyWing attacked Lianhua and her egg. Lianhua told Cheerful that the SkyWing's name was Pyrenees, and that she was her real mother. She told Cheerful about how she wanted to care for Lianhua instead of King Seahawk, and that she vowed to kill Lianhua and her egg when she laid one. Cheerful and Lianhua tried to protect the egg Pyrenees was trying to get to, but they failed. The egg was smashed by the angry SkyWing. Lianhua started sobbing and became vulnerable, so she was Pyrenees' next target. Cheerful protected Lianhua with all he could, and he did. Pyrenees was killed. But Cheerful had too many wounds. He was going to die. As he laid on the sand, Lianhua whispered a few words in his ears. "我愛你 means I love you in a language long forgotten. Fla- I mean, Cheerful, 我愛你." Cheerful's view then faded into black.Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Males Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters